


Random Drawing Dump

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bad Art, Comic, Crack Relationships, Fanart, I Tried, M/M, Male Slash, Partial Nudity, Sketches, Weirdness, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Random drawings I've done, mostly related to my fanfics. Meta Knight/Marth and Meta Knight/Marth/Ike. Ye be warned.





	Random Drawing Dump

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not nearly as confident in my drawing as I am in my writing, and I'm not that confident in my writing to begin with. These are some drawings I've done over the past year. Most are related to the stories I've written, and will require some explanation (don't worry, you're not gonna have to read the stories to know what's going on). 
> 
> I would appreciate helpful tips on how I could improve, but art is not something I'm serious about. These aren't very good, and I know it. I just wanted to share, because I drew them. As for the pairings, if you've read any of my fanfics, you know what to expect: Lots and lots of puffball-on-human romance.

Peach finally got a picture of Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight at the beach together.

"/>

 

Obligatory sexual Marth pic. Clothing and water take me a long time to do. :/

 

"/>

 

My husband drew this for me, because he is awesome and I love him so much. XD So, he imagines the Smash Brothers world as kind of like a Big Brother-style reality show, where the fighters all have a camera crew following them around. This is their interview of Ike concerning Marth and Meta Knight. 

 

"/>

 

Basically what I write about:

"/>

Poorly-cropped picture of Marth and Meta Knight looking after the Kirbys.

"/>

 

Drew this a year ago. This is a scene from my story "The Sword and the Song", which is basically a retelling of The Little Mermaid with Marth as the titular merman. Meta Knight finds him on the beach, and covers him with a sheet he found - but it's still not enough to conceal him entirely. Marth has no idea why Meta Knight's freaking out so much. As for why it's cropped like this... So, I have a horrible time drawing feet. I tend to just not draw them, because of laziness. >_<

 

"/>

 

 

Anyway, that's it. I have some other sketches of a more sexual nature, but I don't know that anyone wants to see that. It's one thing to read about puffball/human sex, but quite another to see it drawn (poorly) right in front of you. :P I hope at least someone enjoyed these. 


End file.
